What hurts the most?
by Haley Polaris
Summary: - Claro que es lo mismo Misty – dijo Ash con una sonrisa dolida – porque yo estaba enamorado de ti y mi corazón se rompió una vez cuando supe que él era tu novio, se volvió a romper cuando lo elegiste a él por sobre mi y se ha molido día tras día, porque te veo acabada, sufriendo… y aún enamorada de él./Songfics anexo al cap 7 del fic "Second Chances".


_Idea loca que se me ocurrió mientras escribía __**"Second Chances" **__de hecho, es un complemento del capítulo __**"MATRIMONIO AL ESTILO WATERFLOWER"**__ por lo que puede resultar complicado de leer si no siguen ese fic._

**_Contexto:_**_ Luego de mucho tiempo, Ash se atrevió a decirle parte de sus sentimientos a Misty. Después de eso, el pelinegro decide irse de Celeste para no volver, ya que todo estaba arruinado entre ambos._

_Gracias a __**"Second Chances"**__ conocemos la versión de Misty, pero con este songfic intento que se vea cómo vivió Ash aquellos eventos. La relación de su amada con otro, la forma en que lo alejó de su vida y como ambos volvieron a ser amigos, o al menos lo intentaron._

_What hurts the most? – Rascal Flatts_

_o.O_

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST?**

Ash no aguantaba más, y todas las palabras que había contenido por tantos años salieron casi sin pensar.

- Claro que es lo mismo Misty – dijo Ash con una sonrisa dolida – porque yo estaba enamorado de ti y mi corazón se rompió una vez cuando supe que él era tu novio, se volvió a romper cuando lo elegiste a él por sobre mí y se ha molido día tras día, porque te veo acabada, sufriendo… y aún enamorada de él.

Misty lo miró sorprendida y comenzó a reír de forma extraña, ahora Ash era el confundido.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo la joven.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me puedo enamorar? – preguntó el pelinegro ofendido.

- Ash… - susurró la pelirroja sorprendida – yo no…

- No sé qué hago aquí – le cortó el pelinegro con desgano – al parecer ni siquiera te sirvo como amigo – Ash tomó su chaqueta, caminó hasta la puerta y la volvió a mirar - Lamento todo esto y realmente, no sabes cuánto.

Sin decir otra palabra se fue de la fiesta sin que nadie lo notara dejando a una confundida pelirroja y parte de su corazón, porque estaba seguro, sería la última vez que la vería.

Caminó hacia Paleta sin importar la lluvia ni que fuera de madrugada, quería borrar sus pensamientos, pero más que nada aquellos sentimientos que nunca habían traído nada bueno a su vida. ¿Por qué tuvo que confundir las cosas?

"_I can the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while"_

Sabía perfectamente cuando había comenzado a sentirse así. No era más que un niño en ese entonces, inexperto, inocente, idiota.

Misty había dejado de viajar con él, todo comenzó con notar su ausencia en cada cosa que veía, sus deseos de compartir con ella sus logros, de necesitar de ella cuando fracasaba… de oír sus quejas, sus risas, de verla sonreír.

"_Even though on with you gone still upsets me_

_there are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_but that's not what gets me"_

Pero él no lo sabía, no comprendía lo que eso significaba. Ni siquiera cuando Giorgio apareció en la vida de ambos, ocupando el espacio que a él le pertenecía por derecho y los celos de amistad se convirtieron en dolor al saber la verdad, al comprender que Misty nunca más sería de él, porque, nunca lo había sido. Giorgio había ocupado el lugar que él nunca se había atrevido a tomar.

Y solo quedaba recordar aquellos tiempos en que eran solo ellos dos, grandes amigos y disfrutar de los pocos días que Ash pasaba en Kanto, aunque sea como amigos…

"_What hurts the most_

_was being so close_

_and having so much to say_

_and watching you walk away_

_and never knowing_

_what could have been_

_and not seeing that loving you_

_is what I was trying' to do"_

Pero lo que más dolía, era haber estado tan cerca, teniendo tanto que decir y no ser capaz de hacerlo, botar cada oportunidad a la basura y continuar amándola en silencio. Porque ella lucía feliz, enamorada y completa. Sin él en su vida como quisiera.

Misty y Ash sería una historia de amor que nunca vería luz.

Y el tiempo no entregó consuelo al pelinegro, aún peor lo castigo con la indiferencia de la pelirroja, su rechazo y posteriormente el abandono.

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_but I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_still harder_

_getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_but I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_that I left unspoken"_

La había perdido, y peor aún nunca la había tenido.

Pero debía ser fuerte, debía seguir con sus sueños, salir adelante y olvidarla, porque aquella historia nunca fue escrita y nunca lo sería.

"_What hurts the most_

_was being so close_

_and having so much to say_

_and watching you walk away_

_and never knowing_

_what could have been_

_and not seeing that loving you_

_is what I was trying' to do"_

Y la historia volvía a repetirse. Cuando ilusamente se creía salvo de volver a perderse en aquellos ojos, ella regresaba a su lado. Arrepentida, herida y necesitándolo más que nunca y él, dolido y cegado por el amor no pudo más que perdonarla. Fue entonces cuando comprendió, que al elegirla a ella, no habría forma de sacarla de su corazón. Jamás, que la perdonaría una y otra vez si eso la mantenía a su lado, sin importar que su corazón estuviera hecho añicos.

Tenerla tan cerca, jugando con fuego día a día, más cerca que nunca… tal vez ahora sería capaz de sanarla de un viejo amor, de hacerla realmente feliz. Porque él si podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo…

Solo necesitaba tiempo, paciencia y amor… todo aquello le sobraba. Aunque nunca tuvo en cuenta algo, o quizás no quiso pensar en ello. Y es que para el amor se necesitan dos.

"_What hurts the most_

_was being so close_

_and having so much to say_

_and watching you walk away_

_and never knowing_

_what could have been_

_and not seeing that loving you_

_is what I was trying' to do"_

No podía con esto, sus intentos habían sido en vano sin duda, pero ahora había una diferencia, aquella amistad nunca podría ser lo mismo otra vez. Porque aquellos sentimientos habían arruinado todo. Nunca habían hecho más que causarle daño, alejarla de ella y hacerlo infeliz.

Lo mejor era no seguir allí, esperar que la lluvia lo limpiara, le quitara el dolor y le borrará de una vez el amor que sentía por esa pelirroja hermosa. Porque aunque su corazón creía que ella era la mujer indicada para entregarle su vida, Ash sabía que era imposible, que siempre lo había sido, y que una vez más… era mejor la distancia.

"_Not seeing that loving you_

_that's what I was trying to do"_

Ya no había nada más que hacer, aquella amistad que tiempo atrás los había unido fuertemente nunca volvería a ser lo mismo… se había acabado.

Ash cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las lágrimas salir.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que amar iba a doler tanto?


End file.
